


Жалкий человечишка

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Альтернативный конец тв-1.
Kudos: 1





	Жалкий человечишка

**Author's Note:**

> Переписал рассказ, написанный больше десяти лет назад. Странные ощущения.

\- Меня много раз пытались убить за преступления, которых я не совершал, - усмехнулся Эд, ловко уворачиваясь от удара. - Но сейчас я даже не понимаю, в чем ты меня винишь.  
\- Хочешь знать, за что? - криво ухмыльнулся Зависть. - Так смотри!  
Вспышка алхимической реакции. До боли знакомое лицо. Золотистые волосы спадают на плечи. В огненных глазах горит решимость.  
\- Нет... Этого не может быть...  
\- Ну что, легче умирать, когда знаешь, за что?  
Эд едва успел увернуться от нового удара. Что это было, черт побери - божья кара за грех гордыни? И какого хрена отец ни о чем не сказал?! Стыдился? Или ему просто всегда было плевать?  
Эд уже не атаковал. Лишь защищался. Невыносимо было смотреть на истинное лицо Зависти, и тот это прекрасно понимал. Он полоснул ножом по ребрам - из раны тут же хлынула кровь. Эд пропустил один удар, потом еще и еще... Но это было уже не важно.  
\- Прости! Никто из нас этого не хотел!.. - в отчаянии крикнул он. Вечно приходилось расплачиваться жизнью за чужие грехи. Сначала Шрам, теперь это... Но сейчас почему-то и правда мучила совесть. Он этого не делал - но это все же был и его грех.  
\- Простить? - фыркнул Зависть. - Только твой братец смог тебя простить! Глупец, напрасно надеющийся на тебя!  
Лезвие звякнуло о правое плечо Эда и чуть не задело шею. А следующий удар свалил на колени. «Твой братец»... Так и хотелось во весь голос заорать: «Ты сам мой брат и хочешь убить меня за это, черт тебя дери!»  
\- Зависть... Какое твое настоящее имя?  
\- Думаешь, я скажу тебе его? Да что ты о себе мнишь, жалкий человечишка?! - презрительно процедил Зависть, окончательно выходя из себя, и со всей ненавистью ударил Эда ногой по лицу. - Умри же, сын Хоэнхайма!  
Стальные пальцы сомкнулись на лезвии. Огромных усилий стоило сдерживать клинок, ставший продолжением руки Зависти и смотреть в глаза, являющиеся словно отражением собственных. В этих глазах Эд видел себя.  
Сразу вспомнилась первая встреча в пятой лаборатории, во время которой Зависть избил почти до смерти. Тогда в его глазах была только безграничная ненависть. Эд навсегда запомнил слова, которые Зависть сказал ему тогда: «Я никогда не прощу тебя! Потому что в тебе течет кровь этого ублюдка!». А он лежал у его ног, избитый, полумертвый, весь в крови, и корчился от боли. Намного ли он изменился с того момента? И правда - всего лишь жалкий человечишка. Ни черта не знающий, не понимающий, слепой от гордыни. Не видящий, что перед ним стоит собственный брат.  
У Зависти в жизни не осталось ничего, кроме ненависти. К одному-единственному человеку. Который предал и бросил. Обрек на нескончаемый ад. Невероятная догадка, посетившая сознание в тот момент, когда в голову пришла эта мысль, сразу сорвалась с языка:  
\- Хочешь убить меня, чтобы отомстить ему? Думаешь, ему есть до меня дело? Думаешь, он сильно расстроится, когда я умру? Он бросил меня так же, как и тебя!  
Судя по тому, как перекосилось лицо Зависти, он угадал.  
\- Достаточно того, что ты его сын! - раздался ни на что не похожий хриплый голос. Острые когти впились в горло так сильно, что перехватило дыхание.  
\- Прости, - выдавил Эд. - Прости...  
Он задыхался. Все угасало. Цвета, звуки, запахи. Он видел только налитые кровью глаза Зависти и понимал всю боль, которая отражалась в них. Ярость. Ненависть к самому себе и своему ничтожеству. Они оба были просто брошенными детьми. Да Хоэнхайму бы только полегчало, избавься он от одного из них.  
\- У нас... Много... Общего... - прохрипел Эд.  
Обессилевшей рукой он с величайшим трудом отклонил руку Зависти, обращенную в клинок, и перерубил ею другую, держащую за горло. Дикий вопль и последующее шипение регенерации заставили прийти в себя. Но не было сил встать и продолжить сражаться. Неужели он был обречен закончить свою жизнь так, расплачиваясь за чужие грехи?  
\- Хочешь умереть на минуту позже? - с презрением спросил Зависть, восстановившись и придирчиво оглядев свою руку. А потом приподнял Эда за ворот и посмотрел ему в глаза. - Жалкий человечишка!  
Две пары одинаковых глаз смотрели друг на друга. Два взгляда, истерзанных болью. Два сына великого алхимика. Две жертвы, пострадавшие от алхимии. Один по своей воле. По своей глупости. Второй - нет.  
\- Ты ведь тоже его ненавидишь? - вдруг спросил Зависть. - Того, кто позволил себе играть нашими жизнями.  
\- Ненавидел. Всегда. Мне стало легче, когда я ему врезал. А тебе не станет, если ты меня убьешь. Ему плевать.  
\- Глупец!.. Жалкий, ничтожный глупец! Только вы, люди, можете быть такими!  
\- Ты тоже человек! Был человеком!  
\- Все, что осталось во мне человеческого - это имя и внешность! Они всего лишь хранятся в моей памяти!  
Злой взгляд Зависти словно коснулся души, оставив в ней частичку адского огня.  
\- Хоэнхайм трусливо сбежал, желая спрятать свои грехи! Это он во всем виноват! И весь этот равноценный обмен - всего лишь иллюзия! Материалом для трансмутации всегда служили живые души! Чьи-то жизни отданы, чтобы потешить ваше сраное самолюбие! Ты убийца не меньше, чем я!  
Он был прав. Черт побери, прав во всем. В ненависти. В обвинениях. Правдой было все, что он говорил об алхимиках. Тщеславные мудаки - вот кто они все.  
\- Тебе ничто больше не приносит радости, - начал Эд, и клинок, занесенный для удара, замер в воздухе, так и не вонзившись ему в грудь. - Ты сдался. Предпочел месть, не веря в жизнь. На тебя всем насрать, и тебя бросил тот, кто создал тебя. Но я - лично я - ни в чем перед тобой не виноват. И я единственный, кому не насрать. Ты все еще хочешь меня убить?  
Прошло несколько долгих, томительных мгновений прежде, чем он разжал руку. Эд рухнул на пол, не веря, что его правда услышали. Он искренне хотел помочь - но разве Зависть хотел помощи? Разве он вообще хотел чего-то кроме мести с самого начала? Значит, все же хотел?..  
Сердце разрывалось от жалости, сочувствия и понимания. Что чувствовал отец, когда держал в руках его душу? Живую человеческую душу, полную любви, надежд, мечтаний... Теперь этого всего было уже не вернуть.  
Эд помнил, что чувствовал сам во время человеческой трансмутации. На какие-то доли секунды ладоней коснулось что-то обжигающее, но в то же время ледяное... Истинное знание, пронзающее мозг и сковывающее мысль... Истинное знание, после которого осознаешь себя избранным, хотя мирозданье подарило всего лишь частичку информации... Алхимики - сраные гордецы, прикоснувшиеся к толике божественного могущества. И возомнившие о себе черт знает что.  
\- Я хотел бы отречься от алхимии, - произнес Эд, не спеша подниматься на ноги. Если бы Зависть ударил снова, оказалось бы ближе падать. А ран и ушибов хватало и без того. - Или сделать что-то, что облегчило бы твои страдания. Но вряд ли алхимия способна их облегчить. Мои она только усугубила. Тебе хреново не от того, что ты не человек. Тебе нравится не быть человеком. Тебе хреново быть одиноким и брошенным. Думаешь, я не могу этого понять?  
Зависть молчал. Он не отвечал, но и не нападал - рука его снова стала рукой, трансформировавшись из клинка, так и жаждущего пронзить насквозь. Он выслушал. Он хотел об этом поговорить. Ему было не все равно.  
Поддавшись импульсивному порыву, Эд рванул его на себя и крепко обнял. Зависть дернулся, но тут же бессильно свалился в утешающие объятия. Раздался звук, больше похожий на вой собаки, чем на плач человека. Эд, как завороженный, вслушивался, как грозный всененавидящий гомункул теперь жалобно скулит, уткнувшись в его плечо. Он даже забыл про все свои раны и боль. И лишь успокаивающе гладил Зависть по голове, ощущая себя более могущественным, чем когда-либо. Он не сделал ничего, чего не смог бы обычный человек. Он помог кому-то не с помощью алхимии. Даже скорее вопреки. Он просто поговорил с тем, кого никто не хотел слушать - просто поговорил, черт побери.  
Рука Зависти легла на плечо Эда. Он тут же отдернул ее, но потом бессильно опустил назад. Куртка намокла от его слез, и они смешались с кровью. Эд испытывал невообразимую жалость к этому жестокому, злому, но на самом деле такому беспомощному гомункулу, которого покинули все в этом мире. Его убивали, и не раз. Но и он убивал. Все считали его монстром. Но находились и те, кто считал монстром человека, который его сотворил.  
Теперь уже слезы капали и из его собственных глаз и тонули в волосах Зависти, которого он прижимал к своей окровавленной груди. Зависть дрожал и царапал когтями пол, выкрикивая что-то то умоляющее, то угрожающее, но не выходило разобрать ни единого слова. Эд гладил его по трясущимся плечам в неуклюжей попытке утешить. В это мгновение казалось, что они невероятно близки.  
\- Я не могу обещать, что всегда буду рядом, - тихо произнес он. - Когда-нибудь я, конечно, умру, а ты... Но пока я жив, я не свалю, как отец, не брошу тебя наедине со всем этим дерьмом. Я обещаю. Я твой брат. Мы семья. И если ты хочешь, мы будем вместе до конца.  
\- Жалкий человечишка... - выдавил Зависть, но на этот раз вышло совсем не яростно и презрительно. Жалобно, умоляюще, будто он просил о помощи, но не знал для этого других слов.  
\- Какой есть, - усмехнулся Эд, крепче прижимая его к себе и невольно улыбаясь. Умиротворенно прикрывая глаза. Понимая, что это ответ «да, я согласен, я этого хочу». Как бы он ни звучал. - Какой есть...  
Где-то в глубине души он все еще ожидал ножа в сердце. Зависть сильнее вцепился в израненный бок.


End file.
